


三十六年

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1984 Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 1984AU，CP豆腐丝/KTK宽歪/TMTK 闺蜜组
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	三十六年

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：（请务必在阅读文章之前先行阅读）  
> 这是反乌托邦设定，因为1984是我最喜欢的小说之一，所以会有一些致敬原著的情节，本文的全部内容最多只会与原著有一定关联，和现实世界无关，没有影射任何一个时期任何一个国家任何一个个人  
> 没有反讽没有讽刺没有暗示，不要对我搞wzy  
> 人物角色因为这个AU的原因，有一定OOC，大概在可控的范围之内，与真人无关，请勿上升真人  
> 有一点（伪）站街设定  
> 如果在阅读过程中您生理或者心理因为某些情节产生了任何不适，请立刻点左上角退出  
> （没有正面的暴力，血腥，NC-17场面描写，但是个人还是担心尺度可能有点大，毕竟每个人心理承受能力不一样）  
> 不要Ky不要ky不要ky（求求了），我号不想没了

01  
这是4月再普通不过的一天，时间大概是在晚上七点过，已经过了平日里正常的下班时间。今天柏林的天气阴沉沉的，和对岸的伦敦似乎有得一拼，豆大的雨珠落在城市里，和城市里的街道，建筑以及沉默地行走着的行人一样地灰暗，像是把忧郁裹挟在雨水里降落下来，再融化在每一条街道，每一栋建筑和每一个行人之间，把这灰暗的情绪弥漫开来。  
罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基站在屋檐下，焦虑地看着眼前一片灰蒙蒙的雨幕。这是位于柏林西北方向的属于无产者的街区，鹅卵石铺的路边上尽是两层楼高的简陋房屋，破落的大门正对着道路，让人无端联想到耗子洞去。街道上的玻璃窗有四分之一都被打碎了，被用木板给钉得死死地，平日里街道上可能会有赤脚的孩童在追逐嬉戏，被母亲再给呵斥回去，无助的家庭主妇在路边用棍子去尝试着疏通堵塞了的排水管。  
大雨显然没有要立刻停下来的意思，莱万小声地咒骂了一句，身上穿着的象征着核心党员的黑色制服把他束缚得一时有些发闷。他今天离开友爱部的时候可没有记得带伞，果然电幕里的消息你现在连天气预报都不可以相信，更枉论那些来自富裕部的生产数据，和平部的战争捷报以及真理部的新闻报道了。  
莱万不知道他该怎么回去，他之所以现在被困在这个破败的通常属于无产者的小酒吧门口，都是他今天下午下班时脑子一热打算抄近路回家的后果。友爱部在城市的边缘，距离他核心党员所居住的公寓要跨越大半个城市——而从无产者的街区回家可以让他的路程减半。  
可是很不巧的是，就在他回家的路上，天上便极其不友好地下起了暴雨。在这样的暴雨中穿行可不是一件容易的事，保险起见他便随意找了一个屋檐躲了起来，打算等着雨停了再继续出发。不过他在这里等了将近半个小时了，大雨还没有任何要减弱的意思，莱万也不由得焦急起来，他可不想在这里站上一晚上，等天黑了之后的贫民窟有多混乱，他心底还是清楚。  
不远处传来火箭弹爆炸的断断续续的闷响，像是在给这场暴雨伴奏。莱万知道这是每周都会在柏林发生的事情，一两颗火箭弹，砸向无产者的街区，是大洋国干的还是其它国家干的，没人说得清楚。这时他身后的酒吧的门打开了，弹簧门发出一声吱呀的声响，莱万本能地转过头去看，一个男孩的脑袋探了出来，问他：“你要不要进来躲一躲？”  
莱万有些犹豫，党员本来就不应该出现在这里，更何况是作为一位核心党员。如果他不幸碰到了巡逻队，他一定会被拦下来细细盘问：“给我看一下你的证件，同志。”“你在这里干什么？你什么时候下班的？这是你平时回家的路吗？”——不是说现在都有规定你不可以走另一条路回家，只是任何打破常规的东西都会引起思想警察的注意，任何一点反常都可以被当作是你犯了思想罪的证据。  
“进来吧，今天不会有别人来的。”那个男孩子说，确实，莱万也发现了，这个酒吧里面安静的吓人，没有往常的那些吵吵嚷嚷的声音，没有人在掷飞镖，没有人在谈论彩票，事实上……酒吧里一个人也没有。  
“我们今天不营业。”男孩说，莱万这一次没有再拒绝他的邀请，决定去吧台边小坐一会儿。  
“萨沙！你这个淘气的孩子，你又跑出去干什么？我不是说了今天不营业吗？”他刚刚坐下，就有声音从楼梯间传来，莱万抬起头看见吧台边上的一段通向二楼的狭窄阴暗的楼梯，一个好看的普鲁士男人从楼上走了下来，身上穿着的劣质白衬衫近乎半透明，大了一号因而有些松松垮垮的，他的金色头发比这个叫萨沙的男孩子还要张扬，让莱万不由得想起柏林久违的阳光来。  
“有人在我们酒吧外面躲雨，我看他可怜，就让他进来了。”萨沙正拿着块抹布擦拭着吧台后面那些灰暗的玻璃杯子，头也不抬地回答。  
“你小子倒是好心！也不怕把思想警察给招来！”普鲁士男人走到吧台里面去，弹了萨沙一个脑袋崩，然后转过身来用碧绿色的眼睛盯着莱万，“先生，您要喝点什么不？”  
先生，莱万在心里默默咀嚼了一遍这个词儿，他好久没有被别人称呼为“先生”过了，这在党内是被严厉禁止的，因为这容易使人联想到曾经的资本家们。党内，不管核心党员还是外围党员，他们都互相称呼为——同志。  
“你们今天不是不营业吗？”莱万半开玩笑地问他，庆幸着自己的幽默居然还没有丢失。  
“确实不营业，”普鲁士男人翻了个白眼，“但是我儿子都让你进来了，总也不能亏待你。”  
“那是你儿子？”莱万饶有兴致地指了指萨沙。  
“路边捡的。”萨沙倒是先回答了，看来这问题他没少被问过。  
“我今天不想喝酒。”莱万又说，这是实话，他喝不惯无产者们通常喝的那种啤酒，在无产者的酒吧里你只能喝到那种深褐色的啤酒，党员喝的杜松子酒按理说是不允许无产者们喝到的，不过他们倒是总有办法能够搞到一些。  
“那想吃点什么不？”普鲁士男人又问他，莱万摇了摇头，他离开友爱部之前才吃了一顿简餐，现在倒还不饿。  
“也许他是想和你做，马尔科。”萨沙正在擦洗着厚底的大玻璃杯，这话说出来的语气随意地像是“明天天气怎么样”或者“今天我们吃什么”一样。  
“就你话多！”这位帅气的普鲁士男人——或者说，莱万现在已经知道他叫马尔科了，半生气地扭头呵斥了萨沙一句，然后又转过来看莱万，“怎么，他说的对吗？先生？”  
莱万抿了抿嘴唇，这次他没有直接回答罗伊斯的话。“危险”——这是他脑子里闪过的第一个字眼儿，这是被党给禁止的，不过倒也不是被清洗或者被绞刑的问题，被抓住了不过是强制劳动几年，但是事实上这条规定简直就是形同虚设，你大有好多方法可以防止被当场逮住。贫民区里面乐意干这行当的人也多的是，有的甚至只需要几块钱甚至一瓶杜松子酒，莱万听自己的那些同事们谈起过，他们多的是偷偷出去玩女人的，核心党员在很多地方也同常人一样，甚至有的衣冠禽兽连无产者都不如。  
事实上，党也许在某种程度上也在默许这件事，甚至是鼓励的。党禁止的是爱情倒不是情欲，甚至连结婚的唯一一个合法的理由都是生儿育女，为党服务。莱万在友爱部里见过不少党员之间互相乱搞而被思想警察抓获的，这才是不可饶恕的罪行。  
莱万打量着马尔科，对方不过二十来岁，无产者里面长得像他这么好看的很少见，若是自己的那些同志们看见估计早就迫不及待地答应了下来。  
马尔科也盯着他，手指的指节漫不经心地叩着吧台的深褐色木头，莱万的目光从他脸上移开向下，打量着他白皙的皮肤和因为衬衫扣子没有扣好而露出来的一截锁骨。  
“对的。”莱万咕哝了一句，也许就一次也没有什么的，他现在倒是觉得嗓子有些发干了，有点后悔刚才拒绝了马尔科来一杯啤酒的提议。  
马尔科笑了一笑，像是料到了莱万的回答一样，挥挥手示意莱万跟他走，然后又不忘叮嘱萨沙几句，把门口不营业的牌子挂好，别再放其他人进来。  
莱万跟着马尔科踏上了狭窄的通往二楼的楼梯。楼梯间很昏暗，每一级台阶上都有着用拖把也拖不干净的长年累月积攒下来的污渍。楼梯很陡，他跟着马尔科拐了一个弯，走到二楼的平台上来，眼前是一扇实木制的木门，门锁的位置是空的，看样子是因为损坏而被拿掉了。马尔科象征性地叩了两下门，把木门给推开。  
木门后是一个狭小逼仄的客厅，地上有一条已经被磨破了的地毯，墙上挂着一两张已经褪色的画，壁炉前是一把深陷的邋遢的安乐椅，椅子上坐着一个正在低头看报纸的金发青年。  
“马尔科，刚才楼下是有人来了吗？”那个青年抬头问他，然后看见了他身后的莱万，露出一副了然的神色。  
“就你话多，托尼。”马尔科瞪了那个青年一眼，莱万没有错过托尼腰间围着的那条猩红色的狭缎带——这是青年反性同盟的标志，一般只有学生，也就是未来的外围或者核心党员才有机会参加。  
马尔科没有在客厅再做停留，而是又往里走推开了过道左边的一扇卧室的门。卧室里的布置很简陋，一张大床，床上放着一条床垫，窗户半开着，床旁边还挂着一个老式的玻璃钟，钟面的数字还是按十二小时来划分的，更重要的是，没有电幕。  
马尔科关上了卧室的门，坐在床上开始解开衬衫的扣子。  
莱万伸手攥住了马尔科的手腕，马尔科抬头不解地看着他，莱万眨了眨眼：“我来帮你解扣子。”  
马尔科忍不住笑了，莱万这才注意到他笑起来的时候嘴角有些歪。  
“我该怎么称呼您，先生？”马尔科轻声问他。  
“叫我埃米尔。”莱万说，他不是很愿意透露自己的真名，这太过于冒险了，“你呢？你的全名是什么？”  
“马尔科·罗伊斯。”

02  
（注：本章有大段内容改写自原文，因为是对于大洋国这个世界的基本介绍）  
大洋国的每一个省份都有着同样的行政构造和同样的部门分配。穿黑色制服的核心党员是最少数而权力最大的，接下来是穿蓝色制服的，生活的并不富裕甚至同样常年处于贫困之中的外围党员，当然最受压迫的还是数量最为庞大的，占了总人口将近百分之八十五的无产者们。尽管党总是习惯于声称是他们把无产者从羁绊中解脱出来，不过他们似乎又乐于去宣扬无产者天生低劣，就像口号里说的那样，“无产者和牲口都是自由的。”  
在每一个省份里——不管是曾经的大不列颠现在的第一空降场，还是曾经的德意志现在的第三空降场，以及所有的其它省份，都有着四栋分散在省份的主要城市（伦敦或者柏林）的庞大的金字塔式建筑。这些建筑用白色的水泥建成，一层接着一层上升，一直上升到高空三百米，和周围的通常的破败的建筑形成极其鲜明的对比。这就是党的四个重要的部门——负责新闻，娱乐，教育，艺术的真理部，负责战争的和平部，负责经济事务的富裕部和负责维持法律和秩序的友爱部。  
当然，最令人害怕的还是莱万所在的友爱部，这栋建筑连一扇窗户都没有，除非因公否则是无法进入甚至接近的，整栋建筑的半公里之内布满了铁丝网，铁门和隐蔽的机枪阵地，甚至在它附近的大街上都有警卫在巡逻。不过人们最害怕它的原因，还是因为它和思想警察这个词几乎连在一起，总是一块儿出现。  
大家都明白，若是被指控犯了思想罪而被思想警察抓住就意味着化为乌有。这不是简单的死亡，而是被彻底地从历史上和时间里抹去，连你的同事，邻居甚至丈夫或者妻子都不会再记得你，你从他们的记忆中完完全全地消失，就像你从来都不曾存在过一样。  
而思想警察则习惯于通过党员家里的电幕来监视你的一举一动，连最细微的一点表情变化都可以被用作指控思想罪的有力证据。  
思想罪从来不会带来死亡，思想罪本身就是死亡。  
即使是作为思想警察中的一员，莱万也对于这点心知肚明。不过这不是他有办法可以解决的事情，而且即使是思想警察也有可能会犯思想罪，他可不希望哪一天被自己的同事告发然后被关进地下。  
他行走在前往自己上司，整个第三空降场的友爱部部长克洛泽的办公室的路上。莱万盘算着仇恨周就快要到了，这可是每年都最重要的庆典之一，或许克洛泽想跟他谈谈这一次的安排。  
“米洛，我来了。”莱万跟克洛泽关系不错，即使直呼姓名克洛泽也从不怪罪。克洛泽的办公室里没有电幕，或者说整个第三空降场里也没有人能监视他，不过莱万想起码再上面的老大哥身边的人总是会监视着他的。克洛泽请他在办公桌对面坐下，递给了他一份资料。  
“我想在仇恨周之后委托一个任务给你，不知道你能不能接受。”  
“是什么？”莱万问。  
“去学校里面考察，”克洛泽说，“你知道的，看看有没有适合当思想警察的孩子们。”  
若是去学校的话，岂不是有机会遇见那个叫托尼·克罗斯的？那是不是有极小的机会可能也能见到萨沙？莱万突然想到，一时间昨天在无产者的街区的那间小酒吧的记忆全部都涌进了他的大脑里面。他临走前无意地得知了托尼的全名，当然啦，重点是罗伊斯说欢迎他随时再来，而他倒也是真鬼迷心窍（至少他认为是这样）地记下了那间酒吧的名字和具体地址。  
“我很荣幸。”他这样刻板机械地回复克洛泽，不管那一瞬间他脑子里想了多少东西，他脸上的表情绝对不能有一丝的波动。  
“那就好，”克洛泽点了点头，“不过这不是重点，重点是我希望你能去审问一下那个楼下的……马里奥·戈麦斯。”  
“就是兄弟会的那个？”莱万听说过这件事，一个多月前一个叫做戈麦斯的真理部外围党员被抓了进来，因为有人举报他说他是兄弟会的成员。  
“对。”克洛泽说。  
“爱麦虞埃尔·果尔德施坦因——不是杜撰出来的人物吗？”莱万问。  
“是的，不过兄弟会可不一定。”克洛泽淡淡地回复。  
莱万点点头，人们都说果尔德施坦因是大洋国的人民公敌，是叛徒，是变节分子，他曾经是老大哥的最得力的战友，不过后来却叛变了，逃走了，失踪了，藏在国内或者国外的某处，秘密成立了专门反对老大哥的兄弟会，甚至写出了一本可怕的集异端学说之大成的书，人们提到时都只敢说是“那本书”。他是每天“两分钟仇恨”的主角，那张山羊胡的脸出现在电幕上，叫嚣着那些反叛的话语，喋喋不休，人们则朝他的视频尽情发泄着自己的怒火。  
不过，只有友爱部的人才知道，从果尔德施坦因这个人到这本书甚至再到兄弟会，无一不是思想警察们编造出来的罢了。这只是一个很好的方便思想警察去逮捕所谓的思想犯的理由，一个有效的煽动和转移大众仇恨的方法。  
可怜的马里奥·戈麦斯，莱万这么想着，问克洛泽：“我要审讯到什么地步？让他承认2+2=5吗？”  
克洛泽笑了，“这个嘛，随你，不过注意分寸，别把他脊梁骨弄断了就行。”

03  
莱万没有想过自己竟会在一周之内第二次地推开那扇酒吧的门，在推开这扇熟悉的弹簧门之前，他都没有意识到自己竟然又走到了这条无产者的街道上来。今天柏林的天气不错，甚至有点炎热，颇有种入夏了的味道。在他推开酒吧的门的那一刻，屋子里的啤酒味和陈木屑味都冲进了他的鼻腔，他感觉到酒吧里即使是最远处的谈论着彩票的几个醉汉都在他进来的时候安静了一瞬间，所有的人都盯着他那件黑色的象征着核心党员地位的制服看了足足十来秒。  
下次也许应该去买件无产者们通常穿的T恤才是，莱万懊恼地想，穿着工作服出现在这里是着实过于引人注目。吧台边上的萨沙看见了他，就挥手招呼他过去坐一坐，“党员先生，你今天喝什么？我们这里可没有香槟和杜松子酒。”  
“马尔科呢？”莱万问他。  
“楼上呢，在接待客人。”萨沙说，“你真是对他念念不忘啊。”  
“还要多久？”  
“我怎么知道，”萨沙耸耸肩，装作不耐烦地要赶他走，“要喝什么快点说，你连马尔科酒吧的生意都不乐意照顾，信不信我待会儿不让你见到他。”  
“你这孩子……”莱万忍不住笑了，“看在马尔科的份上来半公升啤酒吧。”  
萨沙对着他翻了个白眼，在吧台下面的水桶里涮了一个厚玻璃杯，然后倒了半公升的深褐色啤酒递给他。莱万接过来喝了一口放在吧台上，问他，“平时来找马尔科的人多吗？”  
“看你怎么定义咯，他要价很高的，一般都只有党员才给得起。”  
“那现在和他在楼上的那个，也是个党员？”  
“嗯，一个真理部的外围党员，”萨沙一边收拾着吧台一边回应，顿了顿又说，“没你好看。”  
“……你还知道外围党员和真理部？”  
“我虽然不上学，但是起码基本知识都知道，托尼有时候也会教我一点——你见过托尼了吧？”  
莱万点点头，“托尼还没回来吧？学校这个时候应该还没放学。”  
“他今天估计要回来的晚一些，”萨沙说，“他是少年侦察队的队长，每星期三个晚上都在给少年反性同盟做义务活动，什么游行活动都冲在最前面，冷水浴，远足，曲棍球比赛……今天可能还会去广场上看绞刑。他生活可丰富了。”  
听起来是大洋国最喜欢的那类人……莱万想，默默端起杯子又喝了一口，该怎么形容呢，未来的好党员？言行纯洁，思想正统，旗帜，游行，口号，比赛，集体郊游，一有机会就会立刻揭发身边的人是思想犯——是这样的吧？  
“当然，你要是想和他做也不是不可以，等周末学校放假了来看看运气吧，哦你最好再看一看这个周末会不会又有庆祝游行什么的。”萨沙还没有说完，莱万就差点没被啤酒给呛住。  
“他也做这行当？”  
“你不会以为他是个多——纯正的好党员吧？”萨沙饶有兴致地观察着莱万脸上的表情，“我呸，他总是伪装得很好，可是他平时怎么说？只有你在小事上循规蹈矩，大地方你才能打破规矩。”  
“听起来真有意思，”莱万蓝色的眼睛盯着萨沙，“你有没有想过我会马上联系思想警察，把你刚才说的话作为证据抓了你？”  
“你不会那么做的，”萨沙说的很干脆，“如果你是那样的人，你从一开始就不会到无产者的酒吧里来，更何况你要是那么做了，你就别想见着马尔科了。”  
“而且我看到你的第一眼，我就知道你和那些人不一样，你反对他们。”  
他们，莱万明白萨沙说的是核心党，这使得他感到疑惑，萨沙只是一个十来岁的混小子，是哪来的这么多可以说是令人不寒而栗的想法的？就连学校里的那些孩子说的话都没有他通透，这些想法是谁灌输给他的？马尔科还是托尼？或者说是两者兼而有之？  
“别用那种眼神看我，我就是凭直觉感觉出来的，”萨沙说，似乎也在为自己刚才说的太多而不安起来，“就像我看那边的那个老头，呐，我一看就知道他是个疯子，啤酒居然还要一品脱，那是什么单位，我都没有听说过。”  
莱万笑了下，他没有承认也没有否认萨沙的话，他真的反对老大哥吗？他不知道，或者说连他自己也不确定，这是一个他无法回答的问题。  
这时有下楼的脚步声传来，及时缓解了两人的尴尬。莱万抬起头，看见罗伊斯走下来：“在聊什么呢，萨沙？别打扰人家埃米尔先生喝酒。”  
“他没有打扰，”莱万笑着看罗伊斯，“你忙完了？”  
“那人走了一会儿了，怎么，你今天也来找我的？”罗伊斯也不客气，端起莱万放在吧台上的啤酒杯喝了一口又放回去，“你们是明天都要赶着去参加什么游行活动吗，都赶上今天来找我，想要累死我不成。”  
“你要是累了就算了，我过段时间再来找你。”莱万说。  
“闭嘴。”罗伊斯打断了他，“谁知道你们口中的‘过段时间’是不是就是永远了？走吧，到二楼去。”  
莱万顺从地跟着罗伊斯上了二楼，又去到那间卧室里面。罗伊斯很利落地脱掉了身上的衣服，扔在一旁，莱万凑过去在他脸上快速地轻轻落下一个吻。  
“我带来了一点好东西。”莱万说，从外套的包里掏出了一小瓶润滑剂。  
罗伊斯眯起眼睛，“你从哪儿搞到这玩意儿的？”  
“黑市，”莱万说，“我总是有办法搞到一些不容易找到的东西。”  
“核心党员居然会去逛黑市，这着实令我开了眼界。”罗伊斯嗤笑道，莱万也不恼，伸手揉着对方金色的发旋，然后也跨坐到床上来，把罗伊斯搂到自己怀里。  
他们一起在那间卧室里可能度过了接下来的两三个小时，莱万最后看见玻璃钟上的时针已经指在了7和8的中间——按照二十四小时制来看应该就是十九点三十分左右。罗伊斯此刻正躺在他的臂弯里，眼睛半张半阖，看来是真的累了，他继续揉着罗伊斯的金色头发，然后手被罗伊斯给打掉：  
“不要揉我头发。”  
莱万于是伸出手臂转而把罗伊斯整个人圈在怀里，罗伊斯身高和他差不多，两个人的脸此刻挨得极近，对方的绿色瞳孔里倒映着他的身影。  
“马尔科，我爱你。”莱万轻轻啄罗伊斯的脸。  
后者懒懒的笑了，“你爱我什么？”  
“有关你的一切，你古灵精怪的性格，你开的这家小酒吧，还有你那天下雨愿意让萨沙把我放进来而不是赶我走……还有，你和我见过的大多数人，无论是党员还是无产者都不一样，你很特别，很有活力，能让我想起柏林的阳光。”  
“虽然那天萨沙放你进来与我无关，不过你的回答算是我听到过的最令我满意的了，”罗伊斯躺在他怀里，抬眼看着他，“有不少人都跟我说过‘我爱你’这句话，我敢保证……你要是刚才说是因为我长得好看而爱我，我绝对会把你给踹下床然后再也不准你来找我。”  
“那看来我运气真好，”莱万低下头又在罗伊斯额头上印下一吻，“不过你确实长得很好看。”  
罗伊斯冷笑了一声：“时间不早了，你得回去了，不出意外你又是一个晚上没待在邻里活动中心站吧？不过你核心党员也不担心这些。”  
“但是你说得对，我得回去了，”莱万从床上起身穿好自己的衣服，罗伊斯在他离开时突然扯住了他的手，“怎么啦，马尔科？”  
罗伊斯凑上来，在他嘴角轻轻地吻了一下。

04  
莱万没有想过自己居然会在友爱部里面遇见克罗斯。  
第一次遇见他是在两三天之后的一个下午，莱万正走在去克洛泽办公室的路上。这几天莱万做事情都有点心不在焉，即使走在路上脑子里都在想着其它的事情——有关罗伊斯，有关那间小酒吧，有关萨沙说的话，还有……罗伊斯和他告别时的那个意味不明的吻。  
他和罗伊斯到底算是什么关系？莱万也不是很清楚，也许第一次的时候他可以就把对方当作是无产者中的一个普通的妓女，可是现在他觉得他身上的每个细胞都在叫嚣着指责着他这样的定位是毫无疑问错误的。  
罗伊斯令他捉摸不透，如果当了这么多年的思想警察能令他也有个较为准确的直觉的话，莱万得承认罗伊斯让他觉得神秘而又危险。  
他到底应不应该再去那间小酒吧里面找罗伊斯？莱万也不知道这个问题的答案。也许，为了他的生命和前途考虑，和罗伊斯断绝往来是最机智的做法。说不定他早就已经被自己的同行给盯上了，若是被揭发犯了思想罪，那连克洛泽都保不了他。或者，情况更糟一点，罗伊斯就是思想警察，毕竟并不是所有的思想警察都会把“我是思想警察”给贴在脑门上，在整个柏林潜伏着多少伪装的便衣，估计连克洛泽都算不清楚。  
可是莱万的另一半大脑却无时无刻不在说服他，让他一定要继续去找罗伊斯见面。这不仅是因为就像他之前告诉罗伊斯的那样——罗伊斯在他眼里美丽而又独特，更重要的是，神秘的东西总是更加吸引人，他也承认他的好奇心也在催促着他让他去找出这背后隐藏的秘密。  
就在他胡思乱想之际，克罗斯就在走廊里和他擦肩而过，而直到后者走远了，莱万才反应过来刚才的那个人可能是克罗斯。  
他转过身去看，克罗斯腰间系着的那条猩红色的狭缎带像一条蛇一样缠在后者身上，那条蛇还在危险地吐着蛇信子。  
莱万站在原地愣了一会儿，克罗斯为什么会到友爱部来？而且若是他没有记错，这条走廊是个死胡同，尽头的唯一一间办公室属于克洛泽，那么克罗斯去拜访克洛泽是去干什么的？是去揭发自己的吗？  
他站在原地的时间太久了，以至于连走廊里的电幕都发出了滴滴的警告声，他只得硬着头皮赶去克洛泽的办公室。  
莱万都不知道自己那一天最后是怎么从克洛泽的办公室里出来的，克洛泽说了什么他完全都没有听进去，时刻提心吊胆地担心着自己的上司突然换上另一幅脸色挥手招进来两个穿着制服和皮靴的家伙把他给带出去，宣布他被举报犯了“思想罪”。  
可能又过了十来天吧，莱万又一次在友爱部遇见了克罗斯。  
这是仇恨周的前夕，各个部门已经加班加点地赶制出了仇恨周的全部方案和策划，仇恨周的主题歌已经谱出，在电幕里没日没夜的播放，那与其说是歌曲不如说更像是野兽的吼叫，没有音乐的感觉，更多地像是配合着进军步伐的鼓点。所有部门的人都忙着准备，缝旗子，画招贴，在屋顶上竖旗杆，在大街上架铁丝准备挂横幅。似乎为了迎合仇恨周的到来，落在柏林的火箭弹数量都变多了，不少房屋被炸毁，不少人员在爆炸中身亡，不少人无家可归。  
克洛泽又把莱万叫过去商量仇恨周的事情，在莱万敲开克洛泽办公室的门的时候，他看见克罗斯坐在克洛泽旁边的椅子上，猩红色的缎带搭在他身边的衣架上。  
“这是托尼·克罗斯，”克洛泽给莱万介绍起来，“你仇恨周结束之后要去的学校考察里你有机会遇见他，这是一个相当出色的孩子。”  
“长官，你好。”克罗斯同莱万握了握手，莱万试图从他蓝色的眸子里读到什么不一样的情绪，但是他没有成功。克罗斯就像是从来都不认识他一样，声音机械，神色淡漠，像是个没有感情的机器人。  
不过莱万没有心思再去关注这些事，克洛泽在给他安排仇恨周之间的事宜，“你可能也听过一些传闻，说‘兄弟会’的成员准备在仇恨周之间捣乱。”  
“这是假的，对吧？”莱万嘴上这么说着，其实心里也在直打鼓。他不是没有听说过一些风声，说有人在秘密抵抗老大哥的统治，说在大洋国的有些城市和省份已经变得混乱，说在哪些地方兄弟会的人已经成功夺取了政权……不过他将信将疑，大洋国的每个省份之间并没有任何联系，他们都得不到准确的真实的其它地区的消息。  
“这是真的。”克洛泽声音沉重，“你听到的传闻里，起码有百分之八十以上是真的。本来这是只有每个部门部长之间才知道的消息，不过告诉你也无妨。记住，第三空降场至少在仇恨周期间不能出任何乱子，火箭弹都已经够令人头痛的了，我不希望我们也变得和和平部一样焦头烂额。”  
“火箭弹……不是和平部偶尔发射用来吓唬人民的吗？”莱万问，“不过对外宣传说是敌国发射的罢了。”  
“以前是，但是最近不是了。有许多都是兄弟会干的。”克洛泽叹口气，“和平部最近因为这档子飞来横祸没少挨训，我们也都注意点——尤其要小心，看看有没有东亚国或者欧亚国派来的卧底，要是他们和兄弟会里应外合就麻烦了。”  
莱万点头，克罗斯在他们交谈期间就一直安静地坐在一边听着，像一尊雕像一样，最多眨眨眼证明自己是个活物，脸上从来没有流露出过任何表情。最后他起身告辞时，克罗斯也站起来准备离开，克洛泽走过去为克罗斯系上腰间的猩红色带子，他的手指划过克罗斯的腰际，男孩眼神在这时才微微有些波动。

05  
当天晚上下班之后莱万就又去找了罗伊斯，是的，他承认了，他确实无法抵御罗伊斯带给他的一切感觉，不论是肉体还是精神上的。罗伊斯当时坐在吧台边上，看见他推门进来露出一副“我就知道你会再来的”的表情，萨沙在一旁煽风点火，油嘴滑舌地说着什么罗伊斯这几天一直痴情苦等他之类的话，被罗伊斯连弹了好几个脑瓜崩，赶到一边去凉快。  
“不过你确实得好好安慰安慰我们马尔科，前几天街道斜对面的房子刚被火箭弹给炸了，几十个人被埋在了废墟之下。马尔科当时看见那血肉横飞的场面可是被吓得不轻。”萨沙话还没说完就被罗伊斯给赶走了，于是小男孩就扭过头来对着莱万做鬼脸。  
“我给你带了些礼物来。”莱万说，罗伊斯听到这里饶有兴致地看着他。  
“哦？是什么？”  
两人轻车熟路地上了二楼，莱万打开了他拎着的棕色帆布工具包，他掏出了最上面摆着的几块板子，把底下的几个干净的纸包都摆在了客厅里的沙发桌上。  
“这是什么？”罗伊斯随手拿了一个纸包在手里捏了捏，里面沉甸甸地有如细沙一样，“是糖吗？”  
“是的，”莱万说，“是真正的糖，不是你平日里见到的那种糖精。还有这里，牛奶，茶叶，面包，果酱——都是你在哪一个市场里都见不到的好货，不过，你看看这个——”  
莱万指着他小心翼翼地用粗布包起来的东西，不过罗伊斯不用他解释就已经知道了这是什么。因为这里面的香味都飘散在了整个客厅里面，罗伊斯盯着它，“这是咖啡——”  
“——是的，是真正的咖啡。不是你买的那些胜利牌咖啡。”  
“你在哪里弄到这些的？也是黑市吗？”  
“不，核心党员事实上很容易搞到这些东西……诺，还有这个。”莱万又拿出一小罐蜂蜜放在桌子上，罗伊斯已经迫不及待地要把那罐咖啡给打开了，然后他的手被莱万给拦住。  
“先别急，你这里有煤油炉吗？我们得先把水给烧开。”  
罗伊斯于是就靠在沙发上，看着莱万忙前忙后。莱万烧了水之后也坐到他身边来，罗伊斯把自己的小腿放在莱万腿上，叫莱万给自己来按摩。  
“待会儿咖啡做好了我把萨沙也叫上来，让那孩子也喝一点。”罗伊斯跟莱万说。  
“你倒是真的挺喜欢那孩子的……当时怎么想着就把他给捡回来了？”  
“我一个人无聊，托尼不是经常来这边，他总是有自己的做不完的事情。我就想着养个孩子做个伴，那孩子……长得又像我，性格也不错，人又机灵，就捡回来养着咯，反正酒吧我一个人也张罗不过来，有萨沙在还是蛮好的。”  
“你怎么认识萨沙的？”  
“踢足球。”罗伊斯顽皮地笑了一笑，“去年夏天的时候。”  
“你喜欢踢足球？”  
“是啊。”  
莱万愣了一会儿神，也许在他的记忆里，他可能在七八岁的时候踢过几次足球，不过他的记忆已经记不清楚了，在学校里他更多的时候是在玩曲棍球，或者什么其他的也都有可能，反正党叫他们玩什么他们就得玩什么。至于足球，确实更多地是会在无产者的街区看到的东西——不过一般也是小孩子在玩，在莱万的印象里，似乎成年人都没有了这些爱好。  
“你真像个孩子。”莱万说这话时声音都软了许多，挑逗似的捏了一把罗伊斯的脚踝。  
“是啊，我真是个小孩子。”罗伊斯也应和到。  
之后的一会儿两个人都没有说话，莱万有一下没一下地揉着罗伊斯的小腿，罗伊斯沉默了一会儿突然问他，“你下次再来的时候，能不能带点手摇小风扇之类的玩意儿？”  
“怎么了？”  
“夏天就要到了，”罗伊斯叹了口气，“这里会很闷热，没有任何的散热装备，我担心……萨沙。他去年夏天就中暑过一次，附近又没有医生，差点没有救过来。我想哪怕就是一个小风扇什么的……都会挺有用的。”  
“我尽量，”莱万看着罗伊斯把腿放下去，转而换了个姿势靠在他怀里，他伸出手臂把普鲁士男人搂住，想起刚才萨沙在楼下提到的轰炸的事情，“前几天那个火箭弹，没有吓到你吧？”  
“你还真相信萨沙那个小鬼头说的话？”罗伊斯好笑地看了他一眼，“不过是声音有点大罢了……我们都习惯了，这边的街区每周都有炸弹落下来，保不准哪天炸弹就落在我头上了呢。”  
“胡说八道！”莱万听到这里搂紧了罗伊斯，“这样的事准不会发生的，你不要这么胡思乱想。”  
“哦？你怎么就这么确定？”罗伊斯似笑非笑，伸出右手用手指甲轻轻刮着莱万的脸，“亲爱的，顺带说一下，你得刮胡子了。核心党员买不起刀片吗？不会吧？”  
莱万攥住了罗伊斯胡作非为的手，罗伊斯仰起头用绿色的眼睛盯着他。莱万率先移开了视线，在对方的脸颊上印上一吻，然后起身去看一眼煤油炉。  
“水烧干一半了，”莱万说，“我马上来做咖啡，你要不去把萨沙叫过来？”  
“我这就去。”罗伊斯起身理了理身上起皱的白衬衫，推开门下楼去了。  
罗伊斯不一会儿就带着萨沙上来了，莱万已经做好了咖啡，咖啡馥郁的香味惹得从未见过这玩意儿的萨沙直吸鼻子。他们关好了窗子，免得被过路的行人嗅到，打听是谁在做咖啡。罗伊斯往咖啡里面又加了点儿糖，让它的味道变得更好。他们也打开了果酱和蜂蜜，罗伊斯一手拿着涂着果酱的面包吃得欢快，一手捧着一杯咖啡。  
“不给托尼那家伙留了，”罗伊斯盯着沙发桌上的食物，“他今天都不一定回来。萨沙，过来再吃点，今天一定要吃饱。”  
莱万靠在窗户边上，看着罗伊斯给萨沙的面包涂上果酱。夕阳的淡黄色的光线透过窗子洒了进来，照亮了这个小客厅的每一隅，连边角壁炉边的灰尘都不放过。锅炉里剩下的水烧得正欢，底下的酒吧里的喧嚣声和吵闹声时不时地传来，里面还夹杂着远方街道上孩子们的叫喊声。莱万突然有一点恍惚，他在想是不是在历史中很久以前的某个时间段里，至少是在大洋国还没有成立的时间段里，在晚饭后和自己的爱人和孩子坐在一起，吃点零食，喝点咖啡，随意地聊聊天，谈谈最近发生的事，这样的事情是不是很正常。莱万这么想着，忍不住想要是罗伊斯和萨沙能跟他住在一起那会是什么样。也许他也会认真考虑考虑和他们一起踢足球，这听起来还是蛮不错的一个选择。莱万觉得自己的身体里像是有一个气球，让他也飘飘然起来，他好久都没这么悠闲而快意过了，以至于他都没注意到自己脸上挂着的傻笑。罗伊斯这时抬起头来喊他什么，他还沉浸在自己的世界里面，一时没有听清，只能叫他再复述一遍。  
“我说，你是不是要赶紧回去了？”罗伊斯指了指钟面上的数字。  
莱万的心沉了下来，他感觉刚才的那个气球被针给戳破了。不过罗伊斯说得对，他得赶紧走了，从酒吧到他的公寓还有一段不近的路程，他必须得在天黑之前赶回去。  
“下次再来嘛，”罗伊斯察觉出了莱万的不快，于是上前替他擦掉嘴角的咖啡，“你下次还会来的，是不是？”  
莱万微微点头，攥住了罗伊斯的手腕，罗伊斯看着他，他捧着罗伊斯的脸吻了下去。  
这次他终于吻到了罗伊斯柔软的嘴唇。  
离开了酒吧，莱万决定沿着无产者的街区走回去，这样子他回家的时间可以花费的比较少。可是就在他路过不远处的一个小巷子时，他意外听见了从小巷子里传来的熟悉的声音。  
“托马斯！你要是敢这么做我绝对不会让你活着回去！”  
莱万诧异而又好奇地往巷子里望了一眼，托尼·克罗斯背对着巷子口，和一个棕色头发一头卷毛的男孩子生气地争论着什么。

06  
仇恨周终于在各种焦急，紧张，期盼或是不情愿的等待中到来了。仇恨周的每一天几乎都是一模一样的，游行，演讲，呼喊，歌唱，旗帜，标语，电影，蜡像，敲鼓，吹号，齐步前进，坦克咯咯，飞机轰鸣，炮声隆隆。这一切的活动都把群众的情绪推向了最高峰，就连一向对这些事情不关心的无产者们都自发地组织了好几场盛大的游行，高唱着仇恨歌的主旋律。人们都对欧亚国仇恨到了极致，巴不得把那些来自欧亚国的士兵俘虏们给生生撕碎——当然了，在仇恨周期间，落在柏林的火箭弹数量不但没有减少反而更多了，甚至有时候睡觉都会被炸弹爆炸的声音给惊醒。  
在仇恨周进行了三四天了之后，一天晚上莱万和其他群众们一起去胜利广场上看押送战俘。人们站在道路的两边，叫嚣着，咆哮着，挥舞着拳头，对着驶过的一辆辆囚车里的俘虏们示威。囚车一车一车地经过，俘虏们都没有什么表情，像是已经麻木了一样。莱万知道在仇恨周的最后一天，会有1200名俘虏被处以绞刑，而至于其他的人，他们会去哪里，没有人真的知道，可能是劳动改造营，但是没有一个确切的答案。  
就在这时候，莱万瞥见了克罗斯。他并不意外克罗斯也会来到广场之上，少年侦察队一向都在这些活动中很热心。他甚至都可以推断出来克罗斯这几天都在做些什么——在游行中扛大旗，在集会中嚷嚷着把那些他从未听说过名字的人给处以死刑，在法院门口从早到晚地高喊“打倒卖国贼”……克罗斯很擅长做这些事情，这些他平时就热衷于去参加的活动，在仇恨周自然更不会放过。  
克罗斯站在街对面，和他的那一帮同样来自少年侦察队的同学们一起。他腰间还是系着那条狭缎带，是莱万的错觉吗，莱万觉得那条带子的颜色更猩红了，就像是真的沾染上了血迹一样。克罗斯似乎没有注意到他，眼睛直勾勾地盯着前方，不像是在看囚车，倒像是在思考着什么事情出神。  
过了一会儿，囚车都已经全部消失在了街道的远处，可是广场上聚集的人群还没有散去。他们都还要留下来，听一个核心党的党员在广场临时搭起来的台子上演讲。莱万被人潮给裹挟着往前走去，他恰好往克罗斯站着的方向看去，发现克罗斯的视线现在落在了他身上。  
莱万也就这样盯着克罗斯，尽力让自己不要露出任何可能会引起怀疑的表情。克罗斯盯着他看了一会儿，突然快速地眨了几下眼睛，停顿了一下之后又眨了几下。  
摩斯电码——莱万脑海中迅速地闪过了这个词，可是他不确定克罗斯是不是真的在尝试向他传递什么信息，于是就仍然盯着克罗斯看，没有做出任何反应。克罗斯的脸色有点铁青，又重复了一遍自己之前的动作。  
“逃跑”，莱万不动嘴唇地低声念出这个词，克罗斯又做了一遍相同的动作，这次克罗斯显得更加焦急了。莱万不明白摩斯电码这东西克罗斯是从哪里学到的（据他所知学校不会教这些），不过他还是决定相信克罗斯一次——不管是因为克洛泽还是因为罗伊斯。他朝克罗斯微微点了一下头表示明白，后者动了动手指小幅度地比划了一个“跟我来”的动作。莱万不动声色地从人群中缓缓地退了出去，克罗斯的背影出现在不远处一条偏狭的小巷里，他赶紧快步跟了上去。  
克罗斯一直都在往前走着，从来没有停下来看过莱万一眼，也没有说要等一下他。也许是因为巷子里有电幕，莱万暗暗揣测着，装作神色如常地跟着他。巷子里很绕，克罗斯在不知道拐了多少个弯之后终于在一条狭窄的横街上停了下来，他在一栋有些破败的老房子面前推门而入——莱万慌忙跟了上去，跟着克罗斯进了门，穿过院子，再跟着走到地下室的一个房间里。  
“莱万多夫斯基同志，你来这里干什么？”出乎他意料地，克罗斯像是完全忘记了自己先前在广场上的所作所为一样，从房间书柜上的一个暗格里取出了一把精致小巧的手枪对准了莱万。  
莱万往后挪了一步，盘算着若是克罗斯开枪，自己能活着出去的可能性有多大：“刚才你在广场上给我眨眼叫我快跑，又叫我跟着你，我就过来了。”  
“那你这可算私闯民宅。”克罗斯说话的时候还是面无表情，莱万暗自思衬了下，按照先前罗伊斯所说，克罗斯并不是经常去酒吧里待着，估计这里就是他平日里的居所——可是克罗斯把自己叫到这来干什么？  
“难道不是你叫我过来的吗，同志？”莱万反问。  
克罗斯不想再和他废话，干脆扣动了手枪的扳机。可是莱万并没有听到子弹的声音——那是一把空枪。  
“看看把你给吓得，”在莱万和克罗斯见的几次面中，克罗斯头一次笑了出来，虽然是调侃的甚至有些嘲讽的笑容，“我当然不可能有真的枪，这是仿品罢了，少年侦察队队长的专属——不过逗你玩玩倒是挺开心。”  
克罗斯冷笑着把那把手枪丢在一旁的桌子上，然后又漫不经心地看着莱万，“我可没要你跟着我。你再不走，我就联系米洛了。”  
米洛·克洛泽吗？莱万咬了咬嘴唇，愤恨地想着今天算是被这个混小子给耍了，若是刚才他突然离开广场的事情被有心人看到随后举报了，那实在是过于得不偿失。  
莱万剜了克罗斯一眼，把门给甩上走了出去。他是从房子的另一扇门离开的，这扇门正对着一条主干道，可以看见不远处的胜利广场。  
奇怪……明明走这扇门进来的话就会很近的来着，克罗斯刚才绕那么多弯路是想干什么？也是想逗他玩玩吗？  
莱万愤恨地想着，等仇恨周结束了之后去学校考察一定要想办法找克罗斯的茬在克洛泽面前告他一状，这小子耍人耍得团团转。  
就在他咬牙切齿地问候克罗斯的时候，突然他听见了报警的声音和人们的惊叫声，他本能地卧倒在地，双臂抱住脑袋，随后是轰隆的一声巨响，整条人行道都震动了起来。待一切平静之后莱万再重新抬头，惊恐地发现胜利广场已经变成了一片废墟，刚才一枚火箭弹准确无误地击中了广场中央的纪念碑，几分钟前还在广场上参加仇恨周集会的人们现在已经无一生还。  
莱万站在原地挪不动脚步，他手脚冰凉，几乎控制不住地发抖。他半是惊惧半是庆幸，可能还有些许后怕。这时候他才意识到，克罗斯刚才确确实实地救了他。

07  
“我给你的那些资料，你到底看了多少？”  
坐在副驾驶座上的莱万听见克洛泽的询问微微一愣，随即反应了过来，他是在问仇恨周之前他去审讯戈麦斯的时候克洛泽给他的那一份：“看完了。”  
“那你应该清楚接下来该干什么吧？胜利广场那件事现在影响挺大的，学校也一时半会儿没法开学，你就先去查一查戈麦斯他朋友穆勒的踪迹——跟踪，破门而入，随你想用什么办法。”克洛泽一甩方向盘驶到另一条路上面去，平静地告诉他。  
莱万点点头，仍然平视前方的路况。今天他难得跟克洛泽下班时间重合到一起，两人都居住在核心党员的公寓里，还是邻居，就干脆一起回家。克洛泽的汽车在柏林的街道上实在是拉风，毕竟汽车并不常见，即使是核心党员都不一定能搞到一辆，可能全柏林拥有汽车的人数只是两位数吧。  
距离胜利广场的爆炸事件已经过去将近十天，真理部在加班加点地工作，试图抹去人们有关这场爆炸的记忆。不到两三天时间这场大爆炸就已经演变为了“欧亚国恐怖分子所策划的一场并不成功的袭击”。只不过人们谈到时还是心有余悸，克洛泽不止一次地感叹“幸好托尼那孩子不在那里，你当时也不在那里。”  
莱万听到这里只能机械地去应和，他还能说什么？难道说“实际上他和克罗斯都在那里，只是他被克罗斯给救了，而克罗斯居然对于这次爆炸提前知情吗”？很明显克罗斯没有告诉克洛泽真话，那他也不至于愚蠢到把这件事情给抖出来，也许以后要是有机会的话他跟克罗斯冷静地谈谈就足够了。  
汽车停在了党员公寓的楼下，两人一同踏进了公寓的升降梯里。克洛泽又递给莱万一个新的文件袋，“托马斯·穆勒的个人信息，他在真理部小说司工作，你明天有时间就开始去调查调查他吧，我们怀疑他要么是欧亚国的卧底，要么是兄弟会的成员。他和戈麦斯过从甚密，我们不得不警惕他。”  
莱万接了过来，仍旧机械地点头。之后他们都不再说话，只是抬头凝视着升降梯上不断跳动着的上升的数字。  
升降梯最终在五楼停了下来，两人礼貌地告了别。莱万从衣服兜里掏出钥匙打开了自己房子的门，客厅里被打扫得一尘不染，他走到电幕面前思衬了一会儿，决定还是先不要把它给关掉。他坐在沙发上面，自己开了一瓶葡萄酒，然后拿出刚才穆勒的资料仔细阅读起来。  
莱万盯着穆勒的照片看着，他觉得这个人莫名地有一种熟悉感，好像在哪里见过，但是又记不清楚了。最后他决定先不纠结这个问题，等明天他去检查一遍穆勒的居所再下结论。  
第二天一大早莱万就出发了，穆勒的住所在外围党员的一栋名为”胜利大厦“的公寓楼里面。他一进门厅就看见了正对面老大哥的彩色巨幅招贴画。托马斯·穆勒的公寓在7楼，莱万瞥了一眼升降梯——果然在外围党员居住的地方电梯从不开，于是朝楼梯的方向走去。  
穆勒的住所乍一看并没有什么特别的地方，莱万环顾了一圈整个房间，走到电幕前跟对面的同僚报告了一声，那边传来一个低沉的回应，算是知悉了莱万的位置。  
整个房间并没有什么异常，莱万一寸一寸小心地检查着，从厨房的橱柜到起居室的床板底下，最后他惊异地发现在卧室床边的一个壁龛里居然有一张小桌子——而这间房子里的电幕不知道因为什么问题，居然恰好无法监视到这个小地方。  
莱万定了定神，小心地拉开了书桌下的抽屉，一个大理石花纹封面的本子安然躺在抽屉里面，本子之上还放着一颗白色的尘埃颗粒。  
莱万把颗粒小心翼翼地挪开，打开了那个本子。本子的扉页上用漂亮的花体字写着穆勒的名字。莱万又往后面随意地翻了几页，出乎他所料地，本子里的绝大多数书页都被撕毁了，留下来的要么是空白的纸张，要么是一些毫无意义地胡乱涂抹。  
托马斯可能知道思想警察在盯着他……莱万这么想着，所以他才会把曾经写过的东西都销毁了。莱万又盯着本子上的那些小孩子式的涂鸦看了一会儿，他隐约能从那一堆乱码里面辨认出几个字母来，他尝试着去拼写了一下，m,a,r,i,o——mario， 马里奥·戈麦斯。  
看来这是他在戈麦斯被捕了以后写下的东西。莱万”啪“地合上了笔记本，盯着对面的空白墙壁兀自愣了一会儿。他总觉得他以前应该在哪里见过穆勒，可是他实在是记不起来了，但是他心里却有个声音在不住地告诉他，这件事情相当的重要，也许是调查清楚兄弟会的突破口。  
最后他在离开前把日记本又给放了回去。他拾起那颗白色的尘埃放在日记本的封面上，伪装成没有任何人来过的样子。  
随后的一周里，他也每天跟踪着穆勒的行迹。可是令他失望的是，他也从未发现过任何异常。穆勒也像是一个正统的好党员，每天按时上下班，晚上在活动站参加各种党员的义务劳动，甚至从来不和无产者交流，上下班不走其它路线，连胜利牌的香烟都不抽，要不是见过克罗斯的例子，莱万简直都要怀疑他们是不是跟踪错嫌疑人了。  
不过莱万还是和克洛泽表达了自己的怀疑，穆勒不像是会跟兄弟会有联系的人，即使他的挚友（或者爱人）是戈麦斯。克洛泽听了也没有说什么，只是告诉他可以结束追踪的任务了，因为学校已经开学，他下一周就可以去完成他之前答应过的考察任务。  
而当莱万在学校里再一次见到克罗斯的时候，他终于明白了为什么会觉得穆勒那么熟悉。穆勒不正是之前跟克罗斯在巷子里争吵的那个男孩子吗？  
克罗斯礼貌地跟莱万打着招呼，腰间的狭缎带这次刻意系得很紧。莱万笑着回应着克罗斯的问候，心底却有寒意陡然升起。

**Author's Note:**

> 点个kudos 吧，或者去老福特点个小红心/小蓝手～


End file.
